Trusting
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Sabrina reflects on her life in general, major milestones, and the slow lesson of trusting. Sabrina centric, mentions of Puckabrina.


**A/N: Hi, I have wanted to write a Sister's Grimm fic for a while and finally inspiration has hit! Enjoy (or not) this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Well unless I wished for the Blue Fairy to turn me into Michael Buckley (which I haven't) or I am a Everafter that has the power to shape shift (which I am not) I must accept fact and say that I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

* * *

**Trusting**

* * *

Some people say that a girl's life starts when they enter college or when they get married. All of these life changing events usually happen when a girl is mature and old enough to handle herself. She leaves the nest for the first time and bravely attempts to fearlessly make her way in the world.

Unfortunately for Sabrina Grimm her life changing event that started her life happened much earlier than anticipated.

She was 10 years old when her parents mysteriously disappeared. This to say the least was a traumatizing experience for such a young girl.

Even though it was two years ago Sabrina Grimm remembered very well that stormy rainy night that her life had been warped forever.

It had been dark and rainy; even now Sabrina feared storms more than anything. It brought back bad memories of banging's on the front door in the dead of night, hushed conversations, and the foreboding feeling that something was not right.

Now Sabrina starting ever since her parents disappeared had learned to follow and trust her gut. It was usually right. Rarely though very rarely it was wrong.

A better example of the power of her gut was that it twisted into a knot when the words "foster home" reached her straining ears. Indeed Sabrina turned out to be right. The year in the foster system was ridiculously inhumane. Her and her little sister Daphne, were tossed, punched, starved, locked up, and used as various other less than appealing things during their year as foster children.

By the time that there "dead" grandmother found them Sabrina had already truly harnessed the power of her gut, and her gut was screaming that going to live with Granny Relda had bad idea written all over it.

But she was fought down and a few weeks after the idea was proposed found her squished next to Daphne on her way to the sleepy little town of Ferryport Landing.

Now here is where Sabrina's gut was both right and wrong. Despite Granny Relda's reassurances Sabrina soon discovered that Ferryport Landing was anything but "sleepy."

Sabrina had always thought that her life would pretty much remain the same up until college. Finding out that she and her sister were the latest in the line of fairy tale detectives was not in neither her nor her parent's life plan.

Sabrina wasn't exactly practical in those days.

So it was that Sabrina's real life started when she moved to Ferryport to live with her strange grandmother and her rather grumpy looking family friend.

Almost getting killed after soon after arriving at her new home wasn't part of the living description.

Of course another part of the living description that Granny Relda innocently forgot to mention was the fact that a 400 hundred year old stink pot of a fairy eventually started living with them.

To protect **her** no less.

Sabrina didn't need protection, in fact she rejected it. She took care of herself and her sister long enough without a **boy** helping her although though she felt a connection with this boy who was called Puck.

Now if someone were to suggest that she actually felt something for the fairy other than disgust, Sabrina would have either glared at them fiercely or she would have socked them in the gut if they kept badgering her about it. Hard.

Sabrina shouldn't have been surprised when he kissed her when they were eleven, but she was. Surrounded by chipmunks screeching like banshees and fireworks going off all around her and Puck wasn't exactly how she envisioned maybe even dreamed how her first kiss would go.

Of course Sabrina had punched him in the gut as soon as it was over all the while screaming threats at him while he rolled on the ground in pain. She had then stormed for the door and locked herself into the bathroom and tried to banish the thought that she had actually **enjoyed **the kiss from her head.

As much as Sabrina hated to admit it at the moment that her lips met his she hadn't trusted her gut. Her gut did jerk but the sensation quickly faded to be replaced by something vaguely enjoyable. Sabrina had sat on the bathroom floor and tried to figure out why she hadn't immediately pushed him off.

Later that night it finally hit her.

She hadn't pushed him off because for the first time in her life since the disappearance of her parents her heart and won over her gut. This thought had disturbed her so much that she had actually shuddered and attempted to clear all thoughts from her head in order to fall asleep.

When the stupid boy had gotten his stupid pink wings ripped off in the fight with the Jabberwocky Sabrina experienced a new emotion that was directed to the fairy boy. Dare she say it? She was worried about Puck.

When she had arrived back in New York and found out that Everafters lived in her old hometown she had been furious. Her anger was further spiked when she discovered that her mother, Veronica Grimm was very big in this Ever after community. It made her feel oddly betrayed.

Still it was slightly easier to have them on her side. She needed them to heal Puck, she didn't know why she suddenly felt guilty that Puck was hurt—no dying all because of her.

First impressions were always so important to Sabrina; her first impression of Puck was a smelly rude boy that enjoyed annoying the heck out of her. Partly she was right. But sometimes like in the case of Granny Relda she is utterly wrong with her first impression.

Sabrina was glad to say that in the case of a certain obsessive fairy girl named Moth, Sabrina's own perception of her was right on the dot.

Moth was a spoiled, rude, and vain fairy that had an extremely unhealthy obsession with Puck. She had immediately picked Sabrina out as a threat to her "relationship" with Puck and developed an immense dislike of her.

Sabrina was happy to admit that the feeling was mutual.

Indeed Sabrina had felt a certain stab of pride and triumph over Moth, when Puck had picked her, Sabrina Grimm as the guardian of his healing eggplant shaped vessel. Well that was a little bit of a lie, the first emotion she had got after being sprayed with that **awful **liquid gas was repulsion.

But the pride did come later.

Sabrina was sad to say that for once in her life she had eventually let her guard down when she needed it most. The feeling of being poisoned by Moth was excruciatingly painful to say the less.

But also it was extremely embarrassing. Sabrina had been wary of Moth ever since she had met her, but she had been stupid enough to actually trust her and drink the liquid that she had no idea what was in it.

It was a serious lapse in her judgment and she nearly died. To add insult to injury it was **Puck** that had chosen to come out of his stupid cocoon just in time to safe her from Moth's poison.

It was degrading, and totally out of her character.

However as soon as she was conscious and in her right mind she had to admit that Puck had come at a pretty good time, and what was more he was back to his old self.

Unfortunately.

But as Sabrina had still been slightly happy that Puck had decided to come back to Ferry Port Landing with them and be imprisoned again rather than to say with his family and be free to go and do as he wanted.

She had brushed this insane decision to come back to the most boring town on earth and be trapped there as nothing more than Puck being a totally moron.

Once Sabrina and her family were finally back in Ferry port Landing, Sabrina expected for them to settle back down and continue to search for a way to wake her parents up.

How wrong she was.

Sabrina was the type of person who always liked things better in the past; the past was the greatest period of her life. This new uncertain future of being a fairy tale detective was not only daunting but dangerous. She had promised Daphne that she would at least try to be more receptive to the idea of her true heritage but already she was finding it increasingly difficult.

She had no idea that one of her possible futures could be so horrific. Indeed when she and Daphne had first got sucked into this weird version of their future she had almost thought that it was either some cruel practical joke or some nightmare.

It turned out to be a mix of the two.

Everything about this reality was **wrong**, All of Sabrina was screaming against it. Her head, heart, and gut everything was protesting this nightmare come true.

For one thing the Ferry Port Landing Sabrina knew didn't have dragons swooping everywhere, it wasn't dank and dark, and it most certainly wasn't ruled by the Scarlet Hand.

Mr. Canis wasn't supposed to have lost control of the Wolf, their house wasn't supposed to be destroyed, Daphne's smile was supposed to always be intact and her face wasn't supposed to be scarred.

And no way in any future of hers was she supposed to married to **Puck **of all people. She **despised** the fairy, he was loud, obnoxious, smelly, and not the ideal husband.

But somewhere in her being she felt a slight warm fuzzy feeling in her good old gut, as she watched her older self and Puck together she felt a certain stirring inside. Even though everything that she had ever known had been completely obliterated in the future the fact that she still managed to find happiness was enough for her.

Even if that person that helped her find happiness was Puck.

When she had got back from the future just in time for her twelfth birthday it had been a little hard to look Puck in the eye and Daphne's sly looks and never ending giggles when Puck and Sabrina were in the same room together for more than five minutes weren't helping the situation much.

Not to mention she had to watch out for more pranks from Puck, including the dreaded basketballs and glue prank.

Then just when things were settling down Mr. Canis was thrown in jail, and Sabrina was forced to confront her jaded black view of Everafters.

Everafters had ruined Sabrina's happy little life; they were the reason behind the years of abusive foster parents, the midnight breaks for freedom, the reason why Sabrina had to grow up so fast.

But on the other hand, Everafters at large weren't the reason, Snow White didn't kidnap her parents, Mr. Seven didn't smear that **haunting **red handprint on her parent's car the night they were kidnapped

No. It was all the Scarlet Hand and it's Master.

However one such Everafter did have a hand in Sabrina's miserable existence.

Little Red Riding Hood.

Sabrina had always felt a certain amount of pity when she heard Red's story. What mother in their right mind sends a little girl into the woods alone?

Even if it was only to Granny's house.

But after all that happened all feelings of pity had been washed away.

This little girl **had **helped ruined Sabrina and her sister's lives, and the gut feelings of contempt and distrust knew no bounds.

At the same time, Mr. Canis didn't deserve to be in jail. Sabrina knew that deep in her heart, it was just so **hard **when everyone kept insisting that Red was darling and Sabrina was wrong to be so resentful of her. Even the normally happy Daphne had been reproachful of her.

That had stung. Daphne had always believed her, looked up to her, and now she was drifting further and further away.

Thankfully it had gotten better.

Mr. Canis going on the run had been better for all of them, although Red coming to live with the Grimm's had not.

None of it matter though, since Sabrina had finally gotten what she was been **dreaming **of for the past two years.

Her parents.

The happy picture of the whole family together, **safe, **again had plagued Sabrina for months now, but even that was shattered.

Shattered and replaced with a cowed mother, and harried father that didn't realize that their daughters were different now; That they simply didn't need their parents like they used to.

Used to; the past was so foggy in Sabrina's mind. Was it really almost two years ago that the Grimm's used to walk through the streets of New York, eating ice cream, and laughing merrily?

It seemed like forever since Sabrina had felt that safe, wanted, and **happy.**

Happy; such a foreign word for her. Ferryport landing wasn't happy, her family wasn't happy, and to say that she wasn't happy was a huge understatement.

**She was broken.**

Shell shocked.

Broken hearted.

Broken spirited.

Words couldn't describe the shock of being betrayed by Mirror.

For one of the first time in her life, all of Sabrina's instincts had failed her.

Her heart, head, and gut; which were a scary thought, if Sabrina couldn't trust her gut what could she trust?

Especially in the Book of Everafters where everything was upside down and nothing went the way it was supposed to. Sabrina guessed that was her own fault-well hers and Daphne for wreaking havoc through the book.

But she was just trying to save her baby brother, because if Sabrina was starting to learn anything it was that blood was indeed thicker than water.

But like everything else, even blood family wasn't safe.

Granny Relda, the kind elderly woman that had taken them in, taught them, protect them, was gone.

Not gone in the literally sense, but gone from the endless brutal thing that had become Sabrina's life.

Twisted beyond recognition, by him, the Master, the person pulling the strings, jerking Sabrina and everyone she knew and loved as if they were nothing more than pawns.

Well Sabrina and Daphne were certainly **not** pawns.

They had roles to play, Daphne with her Covent, and Sabrina with leading the army.

Sabrina honestly thought that Daphne had gotten off easier.

She didn't have people whispering in her ear, directing her to useless ploys, cutting down her confidence, expecting her to get back up, and **lead.**

Lead them to their deaths.

Sabrina had nowhere to run, she was boxed in, her mind was too clouded, her heart too heavy to follow, and her gut was warped, twisted so tightly Sabrina didn't want to go through the pain of unraveling it.

She was scared; Mirror knew everything, every plan, twist, snag, and flaw. Everafters were dying or deserting left and right, and Sabrina's eyes wouldn't stop **itching.**

Then in the midst of battle Sabrina saw the light.

It had been there all along, she'd been blind not to see it.

Love. Family, Friendly, Romantic love.

This entire feeling she poured into Mirror, and as soon as the flow of emotions came it was spent.

The day dawned and it was all over.

Years from that faithful moment she'd look back and smile. Sabrina Grimm had learned a very important lesson. She didn't need to depend on her gut, or head, or heart (except where a certain wedding crashing fairy was involved), she just have to follow the feeling of right and wrong, and the loving presences of the people she loved.

She needed to trust, and trust she would.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Okay this was my longest one-shot ever! So review cause I worked really hard and you guys are awesome like that? Seriously guys even "I liked that piece of prose," or "Sabrina was in character" or "This was pretty bittersweet" mean the world to me. Thank you.**

**And now my fingers hurt. **

**Peace out.**

**Sass.**


End file.
